


You Look So Inviting

by Passionpire88



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Someone keep me away from Titanic tropes...





	You Look So Inviting

Mal was too busy drawing to notice Evie walk in. The blue haired girl smirked as she got an idea. She took off her dress and her heels. Evie lay on her bed, jewelry and makeup still intact but nothing else on. Evie knew it wouldn’t take long for Mal to finish her sketch.  
Mal’s lips were twitching with the self satisfied smirk at her work. Once the smirk was in place and the twitching stopped Evie cleared her throat softly. Mal looked up and her face immediately turned red. “Oh…Hi.”   
Evie giggled. “Hi…Do you mind having a model tonight?”  
Mal squirmed and her face flushed darker. “Uh…No. Of course not. I would love to do-uh…draw you.”   
Evie raised an eyebrow at Mal’s words. “Ah-huh. Just let me know if you want me to…change positions.”   
Mal swallowed slowly.“No. That’s fine. You’re fine…I mean…stay there.”  
Evie smirked. “Sure…” Evie loved to watch Mal draw. Her green eyes gleamed intensely, she bit her lip in concentration and there was always this small smile. Mal lost her baggage when there was a pencil in her hands.  
“E?” 

Evie was brought out of her thoughts by Mal looking at her expectantly. “Sorry…I don’t know if I’ve told you this but…I love watching you draw” 

Mal smiled shyly. “You haven’t. Do you want to see it? I just finished your sketch.”

Evie nodded eagerly. “Yes. Please.” Mal handed her sketchbook to her girlfriend. Evie’s eyes widened in amazement. “Mal…This is…Is this how you see me?” 

Mal gave her a rare, genuine smile. “I’ve always seen you this way.”

Evie blushed. “Oh.” She said. 

Mal nodded. “Can I kiss you now or are you just going to stare at me?”   
Evie smirked. “Well…You’re pretty easy on the eyes yourself, baby.”   
Mal wrapped her legs around Evie’s waist. “That wasn’t actually an option, babe.”  
Evie grinned. “I see…Well that outfit is all wrong…I must take it all off immediately.”   
Mal rolled her eyes. “Typical…I have to strip due to my poor fashion sense.” Evie laughed before kissing Mal.“Mmmm…I love you.” Murmured Mal.   
Evie had taken Mal’s jacket, shirt and bra off in record time. “ “And I love you.” Mal kicked off her boots. "What have I told you about shoes on the bed?” Scolded Evie.  
Mal grinned sheepishly before groaning as Evie began moving against her. “Oops…”   
Evie smirked before kissing Mal again. “Don’t worry baby…I’ll punish you later. For now…” Mal’s pants fell to the floor. “I’ll just make you scream my name for a bit.”


End file.
